Returned
by Regina Cora Mills
Summary: Sequel to Gone. Olivia is pregnant again. She and Elliot are happy, but how do the kids feel. What happens when someone from the past shows up again. Will they survive as one big family, or will everything fall apart again?
1. Chapter 1: Maureen's Baby Problem

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the first chapter of the sequel to Gone. I was very happy to find out that so many of you liked Gone, and I hope you all like the sequel! ****J**

One month:

"El, can you go get me some Chinese!?" Olivia yelled from the living room.

"I just got you Chinese two hours ago!" Elliot said, walking in from the kitchen.

"Well you should go get me some more." she stated.

"Fine." he groaned grabbing the car keys. He walked over to where she was lying, on the couch, and kissed her before walking out the door.

"Mom, where's dad going?" Maureen asked, walking in from the backyard.

"For Chinese." she replied, reopening her magazine. Suddenly, she covered her mouth and jumped up. Maureen followed her into the bathroom and held her hair back as she became sick.

"Thanks Mo." Olivia said after she was done.

"No problem mom." she replied. They got up and walked out.

"Mom, when's your next appointment?" Kathleen asked, walking down the stairs.

"In two hours why?" Olivia replied, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Can I go, I really wanna see my new little brother or sister!" she exclaimed, dropping to her knees and folding her hands.

"Of course you can go sweetie, I don't mind." Olivia laughed.

"Yay!" Kathleen yelled, jumping up and running upstairs to get ready.

Olivia laughed and Maureen rolled her eyes.

"She never got that excited about Lizzie and Richard, or Eli." she stated.

"Well, maybe she just wants to try to be a better big sister." Olivia shrugged, taking a sip of her water.

Maureen scoffed.

"She needs to try to be a better _little_ sister." she stated, putting emphasis on the word little.

"Mo honey, does me and your dad having another baby upset you?" she asked cautiously.

"No!" Maureen said, a little too quickly. She looked at the floor. Olivia looked at her, and ran out up the stairs to hers and Elliot's bedroom. Maureen followed her and knocked on the door.

"Mom! Mom, please come out!" she pleaded.

"No, I'm good here." Olivia yelled from the bathroom.

"Mom please, I'm sorry!" she cried.

"Sorry for what?" came a voice from behind her. Maureen turned and saw Kathleen standing in the doorway. She rushed over and put her ear to the door. Then she turned to Maureen.

"What did you do to her!" she cried angrily.

"I didn't mean it!" Maureen cried back.

"Didn't mean what!" Kathleen exclaimed, getting frustrated.

"After you went upstairs, I made a comment about how you didn't get that excited about our other siblings, and mom said that maybe you wanted to be a better big sister, so I said that you should be a better little sister. Then she asked if the new baby upset me, and I told her no." Maureen told her sister.

"So why is she crying?" Kathleen asked, suddenly confused rather than frustrated.

"I lied. I said it too quickly, and she knew I was lying." Maureen said quietly, looking at the floor and twirling her hair like she always did when she was nervous.

"You idiot! How could you say that to her!" Kathleen screamed at her. Lizzie and Richard walked.

"What's with all the yelling, and is mom crying?" Richard asked. Maureen burst into tears and ran out of the room.

"What's wrong with Maureen?" Lizzie asked. Kathleen explained what had happened, and by the end of the story, Lizzie and Richard were fuming.

"Why would Maureen say something so stupid!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"I don't know, she always says stupid crap that ends up making mom upset." Richard said. The bathroom door opened at that moment, and Olivia walked out, her face completely tear stained.

"It's ok guys, I'm fine." she said. She went to her closet and pulled out her jacket.

"Where are you going mom?" Kathleen asked.

"Just out. When your dad gets home, tell him I'll be back in a few hours ok." she told them.

"Ok mommy." Lizzie said hugging her. Olivia hugged her, then the others, and walked down the stairs. Maureen was crying softly on the couch. She looked up when Olivia walked in.

"Where are you going mom?" she sniffed. Olivia looked at her.

"I'm going out, and I'll be back in a few hours." she said, grabbing her keys.

"Mom, please don't go, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed.

"I know honey." Olivia replied, not looking at her.

"Kathleen!" she called up the stairs. Kathleen came running down.

"Yes mom." she said.

"Do you still wanna go with me to my doctor's appointment?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah!" Kathleen exclaimed. She grabbed Olivia's hand, and they went out to the car. Maureen stood at the door crying.

"Mom! Mom, I'm sorry!" she continuously cried. Lizzie and Richard walked down the stairs. They were still mad at Maureen.

"How could you do that to mom!" Richard yelled at her.

"Yeah, she's been nothing but be nice and love us, and then you go and say something stupid like that and make her feel bad!" Lizzie screamed. This only made Maureen cry more.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" she cried.

"Didn't mean what?" came a voice behind Maureen.

"Dad!" Maureen cried, running into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it, I didn't mean to make her cry!" she sobbed.

"Didn't mean what!" he asked again. So Lizzie and Richard explained the situation.

"Where did she go, and where's Kathleen?" Elliot asked, slightly mad, but also confused as to why his daughter was upset about the new baby.

"She and Kathleen went to her doctor's appointment." Maureen spoke up.

"Well then, they'll be back in a couple of hours." Elliot said. He got his phone out and dialed Olivia. It went straight to voicemail, so he then he dialed Kathleen. She picked up after three rings.

"Hello." she said.

"Kathleen honey, where's your mom?" he asked.

"Right here, she's getting her ultrasound done." she replied.

"Can I talk to her for a minute?" he almost begged.

"Sure dad, just gimme a sec." she said. He heard shuffling, then Olivia came on the line.

"Hey." she said.

"Olivia, are you ok?" he asked right away. He heard her laugh.

"Yes El, I'm fine, just a little upset." she told him.

"Honey, Maureen didn't mean it." he said softly.

"Yes she did, and she's gonna be even more upset when I get home." Olivia said sadly.

"Why?" Elliot asked, suddenly very confused and concerned.

"Because we're having triplets." she said. Olivia hung up, and Elliot stood there, shocked.

"Dad, what did Olivia say?" Lizzie asked.

"She said, that we're having triplets." he said, still staring, shocked at the wall.

Lizzie and Richard gasped. Then they broke out into smiles. They ran to their father and wrapped their arms around him.

"Congrats dad!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Yeah! But please make sure that they're all boys!" Richard begged. Then they all looked at Maureen.

"Mo?" Elliot asked, walking towards her.

"You ok?" Lizzie asked. Maureen had a blank look on her face.

"Mo, say something, do something, anything!" Richard said.

Maureen did as her brother asked. She did something….She screamed so loud that Elliot, Lizzie, and Richard were sure that the triplets inside of Olivia could hear it.


	2. Chapter 2: Problem Solved

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I'm glad that you like the last chapter. I hope you like this one too! ****J**

"Maureen, honey, stop screaming!" Elliot exclaimed, getting frustrated with his eldest daughter.

"NO!" she yelled. She stood up and continued to scream at her father.

"I will not stop screaming, I will not calm down!" she screamed. Elliot put his hands on her shoulders.

"Honey, why do the new babies bother you so much, I thought you were happy about it." he said.

"I was happy at first, but then I realized that because you guys are having more kids, then I'll be the first to get cast aside, not that I haven't been already. Have one more after this, and we'll all have been cast aside, and you can have a new family!" she yelled. Then she stormed up the stairs into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Elliot stood, shocked at his daughter. He turned and saw Olivia and Kathleen standing in the doorway.

Kathleen looked furious, and Olivia had silent tears running down her face. Olivia ran up the stairs and into her and Elliot's room. Maureen heard the door slam and Olivia crying, and came out of her own room. She looked down and standing at the foot of the stairs was Kathleen, looking ready to kill.

"Kathleen-" she started. Maureen didn't have time to finish her sentence before Kathleen was running up the stairs towards her. She screamed and ran. She got to her father's room, and pounded on the door.

"Mom, please open the door!" she cried. She heard the locks turning and the door swung open. There stood Olivia, her mascara running, and her face red and wet. Maureen stood in shock and guilt, until Kathleen tackled her to the floor. She screamed.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" Kathleen screamed.

"SHE LOVES US, THEY WOULDN'T CAST US ASIDE AND YOU KNOW IT, YOU JUST WANT ATTENTION AND YOU DON'T LIKE SHARING IT!" she continued to scream at Maureen, who was crying uncontrollably.

"I'M SORRY OK, I DIDN'T MEAN IT, YOU'RE RIGHT! I KNOW THEY WOULDN'T DO THAT, I'M JUST JEALOUS OF NEW KIDS!" Maureen cried. Olivia pried Kathleen off of Maureen.

"Katie, that's enough!" she exclaimed. Then she turned to Maureen and helped her up. Then she looked her straight in the eyes.

"Now you listen to me, understand." she demanded. Maureen nodded.

"Your dad and I love you, so much. Just because there are gonna be a few more kids, doesn't mean that we will love you any less, and it doesn't mean that we're gonna forget about you, you got that!" Olivia asked. Maureen nodded again.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean it, and I know you guys wouldn't do that." she said. She hugged Olivia, and they went back downstairs.

"What happened up there?" Elliot asked in concern when they got back down.

"We talked, and we got everything worked out." Olivia replied.

"Good." he said, kissing her.

"I love you." Olivia said, smiling against his lips.

"I love you too mommy." he teased. They pulled back and she playfully smacked him in the arm.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" she challenged.

"Yeah!" he replied, running towards her. Olivia ran away from him, but he caught her around the waist from behind. She squealed and then laughed as Elliot tickled her ribs.

"El, stop, I can't breathe!" she said in between laughs.

"Ok, ok, you can get up now." he said, getting off of her and helping her off the couch. She kissed him. Since it was eight o' clock at night now, they both went upstairs and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Another BIG Problem

**A/N: Hey, so I know that I haven't updated this in forever, so I decided to now. I didn't really like the third chapter, so I'm rewriting it. Here you go, and please review, and PLEASE, NO FLAMES! And to all of you who **_**are**_** leaving flames, if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT! It's that simple. You don't have to say that the story stinks, or tell me to get real, or tell me to get a life, or call me a moron. I'm only twelve. I can only write well to a certain extent. If you don't like the way I write, get over it, and don't read my stories. Well, I'll stop rambling and let you all get to the story now. Also, I'm gonna have to jump a few months from chapter 1, so sorry.**

Five months:

"Elliot Stabler!" Olivia yelled down the stairs. She heard footsteps, and Elliot entered the room.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Look at this mess!" Olivia exclaimed, motioning around the room. Books were scattered around the room, clothes were thrown everywhere, his gun and badge were thrown onto the bed, and there was a half eaten burrito sitting on his pillow.

"Come on Liv, it's not that bad! And the game is on!" Elliot whined.

"Clean it up right now, or I'll go tell the kids about your carrot costume. And your mom gave me a copy of the picture." she smirked. His eyes widened, and he started cleaning quickly while Olivia walked downstairs. Maureen, Lizzie, and Kathleen were sitting at the table playing cards.

"Hey mom, can we change the channel. The cooking couture marathon is on!" Maureen squealed the last part.

"Sure. Your father's upstairs cleaning." Olivia replied, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. The three teens almost choked on the popcorn they were eating.

"He's WHAT NOW!" Kathleen yelled. Olivia stared at them.

"He's. Cleaning." she said slowly.

"Jeez. You really have changed him. Kathy could barely get him to make the bed in the morning, let alone clean the room!" Lizzie exclaimed. She and her sisters ran over, sat down on the couch, and changed the channel. Elliot walked the down the stairs at that moment, and screamed.

"Elliot! Stop screaming! You're upsetting your three unborn children!" Olivia yelled.

"But they turned the game to a COOKING MARATHON!" Elliot cried.

"I know. I told them they could. Did you finish your cleaning?" she asked.

"Yes!" he said. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Anyone wanna go with me to my appointment?" she asked.

"Me!" Kathleen shot up from the couch.

"Me too mommy!" Hailey exclaimed, running in from outside. They both grabbed their coats and dragged a laughing Olivia out to the car. Twenty minutes later, they were at the doctor's office. There was a ten minute wait, and then they were in the examination room, and Olivia was having her ultrasound. Hailey and Kathleen watched with fascination as they saw their three new siblings on the screen.

"So, can we find out the gender today?" Kathleen asked excitedly. The doctor nodded. She moved the wand to a spot on Olivia's swollen stomach.

"This one, is a beautiful little girl." the doctor said. Then she moved the wand to another spot on Olivia's stomach.

"This little one is a baby boy." she continued. Finally, she moved the wand over the last baby.

"And this is another beautiful little girl." she told them.

"Awesome! We get two new sisters!" Hailey squealed. Everyone in the room laughed as the doctor handed Olivia some tissues to take the gel off of her stomach. The three girls drove back home and saw a car sitting outside. They all got out of the car, and Olivia recognized the person in the car. It was Dani Beck. Olivia and the girls walked into the house, and they saw suitcases. Elliot ran down the stairs, unaware that the girls were back. He dropped a note on the counter and grabbed the suitcases. He started to walk out the door, but stopped when he saw the girls. Olivia walked over to the counter, grabbed the note, and read it. She threw it on the ground and stomped on it.

"Mom, what's going on?" Kathleen asked. Olivia picked up the note and handed it to the teen. Kathleen read it, and she repeated Olivia's actions.

"I hate you!" she yelled. The other kids ran in.

"We hate you too!" they yelled. They had already found out.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Hailey asked, confused. Lizzie picked her little sister up.

"Daddy's leaving us." she told the five year old softly. Everyone had tears in their eyes except for Elliot.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Olivia asked, her voice shaking and cracking.

"Because, I love you, but I love her too. I mean, Dani is funny, smart, kind, beautiful, and…" he trailed off.

"And what? Huh? What's so special about her that you're leaving your family!" Olivia yelled at him.

"And she's not pregnant with triplets!" Elliot yelled back. Olivia and the kids stood stunned. Then they got mad.

"Is that it? Because I'm pregnant with triplets? Or is it because you can't handle having nine beautiful kids! You're too weak to handle nine kids! So just go, leave and don't come back! I went through this with you once, and I will NOT go through it again!" Olivia yelled, angry tears running down her face. At that moment, Dani walked in.

"Hello Olivia. Ready to go El?" she asked. Elliot put his arm around her.

"I assume you know it's over." he said, directing the statement at Olivia.

"I HATE YOU DADDY!" Hailey and Eli yelled together. They both ran up the stairs.

"I'm with them, you're the WORST!" Maureen exclaimed, tears running down her face.

"Take your stupid, ugly new girlfriend, get out of here, and never come back!" Kathleen yelled. She too was crying.

"I never wanna see you again!" Lizzie and Richards yelled at him together. Like everyone else, they too were crying. The four teens ran up the stairs. Hailey ran down and over to her mother. Olivia picked her up.

"Uh uh mom! You're not supposed to be lifting her!" Kathleen scolded, walking down the stairs. Olivia gave a watery, half laugh. Kathleen walked over and took her sister from her mother.

"Olivia-" Elliot started.

"Get your crap, and you and your 'girlfriend,' GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Olivia yelled. He and Dani left, and Olivia sat on the couch and cried. Eventually, the kids came down and cried with her. They had all lost a vital part of their lives. Lizzie looked up at her mother for a minute. She opened her mouth, and said something that would change their lives forever.

"Mom, I know this isn't something you wanna hear right now, but I don't think it would be right to keep it from you…Kathy is out of prison."

**So, what did you think? Was it any good this time, or have I lost it? Please review, but please no more flames!**


End file.
